


Loki x Thor: Dark In My Imagination

by thenightetc



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, It's ambiguous whether this is shippy, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow-paced fanvid about about that whole possessive, obsessive, jealous thing Loki’s got going about Thor.  Could be interpreted as thorki, but it doesn’t really have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki x Thor: Dark In My Imagination

The song is "Dark In My Imagination", by of Verona, and the clips are from Thor (including some of the deleted scenes).


End file.
